


Part 2 - Miss September 1969

by windsorblue



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-13
Updated: 2005-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue
Summary: picks up from a few days after Part 1 - Proposal





	

**Author's Note:**

> picks up from a few days after Part 1 - Proposal

title: Part 2 - Miss September 1969  
author: [](http://windsorblue.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://windsorblue.livejournal.com/)**windsorblue**  
pairing: Danny Ocean and Rusty Ryan  
fandom: Ocean's Eleven  
warnings: swearing  
theme: #2 - news, letter  
note: picks up from a few days after [Part 1 - Proposal](http://www.livejournal.com/community/30_kisses/93837.html)  
disclaimer: I don't own Ocean's Eleven. If you do, then be happy and well in the knowledge that you make more money in a week than I have in my entire working life, and that you have much better, bigger and more important things to do with your time than hassle me.

  
"Give me some good news."

"Bobby Caldwell's in, Frank's in, Basher and the Malloys are in, and Reuben's in. Did you know Reuben had a fling with Miss September 1969?"

Danny stopped pacing the floor behind the couch Rusty was perched on. "No kidding."

"No kidding. Says Hef stole her from him. Says he's got a score to settle."

"Can you blame her? Who would you go for, Hef or Reuben?"

Rusty shrugged. "I dunno - depends on who was sporting the nicer robe."

Danny shook his head, rolled his eyes. "What about Saul?"

"Saul's out."

"Saul's out?"

"Saul's out."

"Why is Saul out?"

Rusty leaned back on the couch, put his arms behind his head like he was sunbathing, like a teenage girl showing off her new bikini, like a first flirtation. "It's his nephew's bar mitzvah."

Danny blinked. "No shit."

Rusty shook his head. "No shit."

"That kid's thirteen already?"

"Apparently."

"So that would make Bobby's kid...what, seventeen, eighteen?"

"Somewhere in there."

"Huh." Danny stared pacing again, prowling like a lion waiting for the lionesses to get back with the kill. "Reuben had a fling with a Playmate?"

"Miss September 1969," Rusty nodded.

"No shit...always figured Reuben was gay."

Rusty shrugged.

"I mean, with the robes and all..."

"Well, sure," Rusty nodded again. "And the vibes with him and Saul."

"Yeah." Danny stopped and leaned on the back of the couch, elbows braced on hotel-colored floral chintz. "You think they ever..." He cocked his head, saying nothing and implying lots.

Rusty raised an eyebrow. "You mean..." He made a loose fist with one hand and stuck the index finger of his other hand into it, in-out-in-out.

"Yeah."

Rusty licked his lips, sat up a bit, moving in for the kill. "You mean, like we...?" He made the gesture again, in-out-in-out, more lurid the second time around.

Danny gave him a loose grin. "Yeah."

Rusty shrugged again, nonchalant, who-gives-a-shit but curious anyway. "Maybe." He leaned forward just that much more and licked Danny's lips for him, pressed his mouth to Danny's and parted his lips, sucked into his mouth Danny's tongue and his breath and whatever he was getting ready to say; sucked up the last few moments of 'are we sure this is a good idea?' jitters that Danny always got at this stage of the game, got and suppressed, like a pro. Rusty took it all and left his audacity-masked confidence in its place, like the last little gift in the toe of a Christmas stocking.

Rusty pulled back and said "Maybe they used to kiss like that."

Danny grinned slowly. "Nobody's ever kissed like that."

Rusty's mouth quirked up at one corner, and Danny straightened, pushed off the couch and started in with the pacing again. "What else have you got?"


End file.
